


love me and leave me

by fangirl1005



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, ImAllexx - Freeform, Whump, WillNE - Freeform, YouTube, YouTubers - Freeform, memeulous - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:34:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26082001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl1005/pseuds/fangirl1005
Summary: // i dont really feel like existing today //eboys oneshots, send requests
Kudos: 19





	love me and leave me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my first fic for the eboys so please don’t judge me haha

The ticking of the clock is the only thing he can hear anymore. His entire focus is on the soothing chiming of the clock in the corner, too far to read, but close enough to hear.  
Tick tock.  
Minutes to hours.  
Tick tock.  
What time is it now?  
Tick tock.  
He’d given up trying to guess the time.  
Tick tock.  
Why does time even exist? What’s the point. All it does it count up the minutes wasted on trivial and pointless things. What even is the point anymore?

As thoughts cloud his brain, the clock is the only thing keeping Alex aware. The thoughts keep knocking and swirling and fighting for dominance and Alex is tired. He wants to sleep. He wants this dull ache to fade away. He wants to feel something. Sadness, anger, anything would be better than this constant nothing. It eats away at him until he’s lying there, numb, trying to hold onto any sense of normality and rationality left.

He knows George knocks occasionally, even opened the door once. He thought he heard ‘are you ok mate?’, but that could be his mind playing tricks on him. He knows that the second he turns on his phone there’ll be missed calls and texts from Will and James with offerings of pizza and fifa. He knows if he opens Twitter, there’ll be hundreds of fans questioning his lack of activity. He knows, yet he does nothing. He can’t do anything. 

Tick tock.  
Tick tock.  
Tick tock.  
Silence.


End file.
